Baby siting Link part 2
by littlehyruliangirl
Summary: This is part 2 of Baby siting Link.Ch.6 up!
1. The Challenge

CH.4 The Challenge

" Namiko! " .Link yelled banging on the cage. " I'm fine. You have to find Zelda. " .I said. " No not without you. " .Link said back searching for a lock or door. " You won't find what your looking for. HAHA! " .The girl said with that annoying cukle. " Oh, It's you. Give back ZELDA! " .Link yelled. " Ha You still thank you can hurt me. Your so stupied. " .The girl yelled sarcastically " Oh no. " .I whispered to myself. " ERR Never NEVER I'm not STUPIED! " .Link yelled angrily.

" Then lets play a game if you can defeat everything I throw at you then I'll release Namiko. " .The girl said then disappeared " Wait. " .Link said looking at me. " She knows your name. " . " Yes. " .I said looking down. " Listen I... kind of you know.. killed her. " .I said in a quiet voice. " What! " .Link yelled. " So thats why she hates you and took Zelda! You drag me in THIS! " .Link yelled. He was making me feel bad. " I'm SORRY! " .I said crying. "No please don't cry I forgive you. Lets just save Zelda. " .Link said in a com voice. " How touching. Now for your first test. " .The girls voice ecoded through the room.

A platform appeared under Link's feet. It raised toward the ceiling as a hole appeared and the small platform with Link on it took up the space of the hole. Link looked around the room there was sand on the floor with big boulders everywhere then his eyes came acrossed the door with iron bars. " Oh great. " .Link said to himself. " Round one! " .The girl said.  
Then 5 ChuChus and 2 red Bubbles appeared and started attacking Link.  
Link unsheathed the master sword and sliest one of the ChuChus. A green  
rupee appeared. He did that to the other ChuChus dogeing attacks hear and there. Then he took out his Hookshot and used it to stun the Bubble.

Then Link shattered the skull with his sword. He did that to the rest of the  
Bubbles and soon there were 7 green rupees that he collected and put in his money pack. " Round Two! " .The girl screamed. The bars on the door  
disappeared and Link went through the door.

To Namiko

" I hope Link's ok. " .I said siting down in the cage. " Link be strong. Who knows what she'll do to you. " .I said in my head.

To Link

The room was dark. Link couldn't see a thing and he thought he had gone blind. He rubbed his eyes. Link felt a pain in his arm. He looked at it seeing that he was bleeding. His ears twitched as he hear a shrilling cry.  
" Err theres no way I can win if I can't see. " .Link whispered. His ears twiched again as he heard a wolf's howl. After that he heard the wolfs battle cries and shrieking from it's apponent. The lights flip on and Link saw something he never saw before a SPOTTED WOLFOS.......

To Namiko

The girl appeared right in front of Namiko as she quickly got up. " It's been a while Namiko. " .The girl said. a platform appeared behind the floating girl. It stopped about half way up to the ceiling. That made it as tall as the Deku Tree. I looked closer and saw Zelda passed out on top of the platform.

A/F I know I stopped at a good part. Well only a few more chapters till Link turns small.I'm doing smaller CH. I know!  
Oh well BRING ON THE ACTION!!!! Oh and sorry to the viewers the CH have not been coming up!


	2. Mamo

CH.5 Mamo

To Link

" Oh wow a spotted wolfos. " Link said. " I'm not a spotted wolfos I am a white spotted wolfos. " came an unfermiler voice. " Who said that! ". Link yelled looking around. " I did.". The voice came again. Link looked at the wolfos. She was gray like a nomal wolfos, but with a big white spot on her back and many small white spots on all four of her paws up to her wrist." You? no way!Am I going crazy!". Link put his hands on his head. " No way, you can't be talking!".  
" Shut up! I am Mamo.". Mamo yelled. " Hi Mamo I'm Link.".  
" I know who you are, but you can call me master.". Mamo said. " What! You can't boss me around!". Link yelled. " Do you what me to bite your head off.". Mamo growled." No thank you very much.". Link said.

To Namiko

" Zelda!". Namiko yelled." Ha Ha you can't have her untill Link  
defeats all my challenges!". The girl said." You talking makes me sick!So shut up! ". Namiko yelled. " Shut up!". The girl yelled throwing a bomb at Namiko's feet. Namiko screamed as it hit her feet." AHHHHHH!".

To Link

Mamo's ears twiched as her and Link heard the scream. Link growled." Who was that? ". Mamo asked cocking her head to the side. " Namiko.". Link said growling. " Did you say Namiko? ". Mamo asked. " Yah why you know her?". Link asked. " Can't say." Mamo said. " We have to save her, but how?". link said holding up a fist.

"And now for your next and final challenge! You have to kill a HUMAN! A hyrulien humen." The girls voice said.

A/F Guess what I Had this CH. all written, but I lost the paper so I had to write it again the best I could, but then I found it, then lost it, and then found it.I'm not on allot and you probably thought I stopped writing it, but I'm still going sorry. I was brutal! Well,  
heres my first Extra hope you like it. Oh, and In the Extras Mamo is human.  
Enjoy!

Namiko, Link, and Mamo stood infront of the entrance to the graveyard.

" Wow, this looks spooky enough! " . Mamo said. " Lets Go!

They started to walk in when...

" Hay I can't move my legs! " . Namiko yelled. " Why can't I move my legs! " .

" Theres your problem. " . Mamo said pointing at Namiko's legs.

Namiko looked down to see Link holding on to her legs shaking. HARD. Link looked up to see the girls staring at him.

" What! " . He said.


	3. The Bloodening

CH. 6 THE BLOODENING

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but do not own Zelda.

Now on to the CH.:

To Link

Link's eyes widened." What! I can't..!" He was cut off  
by the girl." You can and  
will!" She yelled. Link growled as Mamo's ears perked  
up. She looked at a dark  
Corner in the room. Link looked at Mamo then followed  
her eyes to the corner. A  
Shadowy figure appeared in the corner. He stepped out  
from the darkness. He  
looked up and saw Link. His eyes filled with tears  
and he started to run toward  
Link.

He tripped on a part of the floor, that stuck out, and  
fell down in front of  
Link. He then grabbed on to Link's legs and cried. "  
You've got to help me Link! "  
He screamed. " I was just walking along the path in  
Hyrule Field and a girl  
grabbed me and took me down here! She's gonna kill me!  
".Link grunted his  
teeth and shaked the boy off him. " How old are you?"  
Link asked examining the  
boy. He wear a blue tunic with white side pockets and  
his medium length black  
hair in a ponytail. " 12." He stuttered. Link frowned  
as the young boy started to  
panic. " I'm sorry about this. So sorry." Link held up  
the Master sword over the  
boy's head.

His hair shaded his face. " Stay still so I can kill  
you." The 12 year old eleven boy  
looked up with a scared look on his eyes. " Wha..  
what?" His teeth chattered. "  
what do you mean?" Link's body started to shake with  
hesitation.

"Should I or not? But if I don't I'll never see Zelda  
or Namiko again! What should I do!" Link thought in his head.

Mamo bared her teeth. " if you can't kill him I'll  
help and bite his head off!" She  
stared to growl and move forward toward the boy. " No.  
I will." Link said pushing  
her back. That day it was like his mind was fighting a  
great evil that haunted him  
for control of his body. The dark side won and Link  
trusted down his sword. The  
boy barley dodged it by rolling over to the side. The  
Master sword was trusted  
into the floor. Link used all his muscle strength to  
left the sword from the floor.  
Then he positioned the sword in his hand so that he  
could easily thrust it down.

He walked toward a corner in the room where the boy  
had scampered to. He  
stopped in front of him and lifted up his sword. "  
Don't make this any harder  
then it already is."

The boy started to sweat. " Please Link what are you  
doing! Stop!" Link trusted  
down his sword. The Kakariko villagers twitched their  
ears as they heard a  
scream come from the grave yard.

To Namiko

Namiko was sitting down in the cage feeling her legs  
with her brown gantlets. The bomb had not broken, but  
damaged her legs badly. Blood was everywhere and some  
of her skin revealed bone. Her skin looked as if you  
could peel it right off. The girl pointed at her and  
laughed. She held her stomach for laughing so hard.  
When she was done laughing she lounged back still  
floating in the air.

" Ah. I haven't laughed like that sense I was living."  
She looked straight in Namiko' s eyes. " Tell me  
Namiko. Wasn't that about 5 years ago?" Namiko held  
her eyes closed tight and couched a fist. " Link!  
Hurry!"

To link

Link pulled out his blood stained sword. He dropped it  
and fell to his knees, his hair covering his face.  
Mamo walked up and whispered in his ear. " I'm  
serious, you can kill monsters like me, but not  
humans." Link pushed her away.

" It's not the same!" Mamo rubbed her self on his  
shoulder. " Ah dose someone need a hug?" She chucked.  
Link looked up at her. " It's not funny! Someone  
really died today by me!"  
Their conversation was cut off by the girl's voice.

" No way! You pulled it off! You really won!"

A/F This chapter seemed so much longer on paper. Maybe  
Its cause I write big. I have the next two ch.s  
written out, but not typed. I'm still going with this  
story and Link turns little really soon (In ch. 8).  
I'll stop talking now.

On to the extra:

Link and two of his friends were hanging out at a  
singing concert with some people singing that singed  
up. The judges call the next person out on the stage.  
It was Ganondorf. He starts to sing and the crowd goes  
wild surprised their evil villain could sing really  
good.

Two people behind Link and his friend were talking  
about Ganondorf's singing. " Wow! He sings better  
then Link!" One of them said and the other nodded.  
Link turned to face them.

" He really dose."

The two people look at eacthother.

It popped in Link's mind.

" Wait a minute! I'm Link!"

He stood up and started to choke the guy that said  
that.

" Why you little!"

Link's friends tried to hold him back, but it was no  
use.


End file.
